A Patriotic Enterprise
by spacerpg
Summary: A short story filled with drama, action, and Sci-Fi. As you can guess, a sequel is planned. My debut on . What is there left to say but read and enjoy!


A PATRIOTIC ENTERPRISE

Spock was in his room, contemplating his outburst of emotion the previous day. _I really must learn to control my emotions. _He thought._ It's beginning to get in the way of my ability to run the Enterprise. _Suddenly, Spock heard a noise at the door. _Who could that be?_ He thought. The mechanical doors slid open. Spock gasped. "Oh my - !"

'Zzzeeeooowwwpppaaappp!' Went the Zangel Fryer Laser Gun. "Perfect!" Shouted Captain America. "It works like a charm!" "Now, now," Replied Dr. America, the Captain's scientist-in-command, "Didn't I tell you it would? And aren't I always right?" Captain America's Villanometer began beeping. "Your bragging will have to wait." Captain America said. "There's trouble."

Captain Kirk dodged the alien's roundhouse kick to his forehead while delivering a stomach-aimed kick of his own. _This alien creature is powerful . . . _Thought Kirk. _I need to keep my guard up while fighting this thing._ Kirk dodged to the left and made a run for his laser gun, which he had left in the closet of his captain's quarters. "Gah!" Kirk shouted. He had been tripped by his enemy. Kirk fell to the ground. Instantly, Scotty ran to his aid. The alien flicked Scotty away with one of his hands, and grabbed Kirk by his collar with the other. The alien grasped Kirk hard, cranked his arm backwards, and threw Captain Kirk, captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, into the empty blackness of deep space.

"Activate forward stabalizers." Said Captain America. "Frontward stabalizers activated." Replied Dr. America. "Activate backward thrusters." Replied Captain America. "Backward thrusters are a go!" Said Dr. America. "Commence flight," Said Captain America, " In 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Go!" The PatriotiCar suddenly flipped it's head to the sky, and began it's ascent. Captain America pulled his Villanometer off of his belt where it was clipped, and checked the coordinates. "It looks like we'll be going into deep space for this mission." Said Captain America. "Activate the emulated oxygen dispensers." "Got it." Replied Dr. America. A quiet hum began. For some reason, Captain America felt anxious about this mission. _Either I think the PatriotiCar isn't prepared for this_ _mission,_ Captain America thought grimly, _Or I don't think I'm prepared for this._

Spock had just broken out of his laser-driven limb capture mechanism when he heard the crash of plastiglass. "Flang!" He shouted. Spock propped himself up to a standing position and hit the time travel button on the closet computer's holo-dashboard. Spock instantly blacked out.

When Spock awoke, he woke up one day earlier than when he had fallen asleep. Spock checked his Timeometer. _I've got 10 minutes in this time. _He thought. _Better make it count. _Spock quickly got up and ran out the door, into his room. He saw himself from a day ago sitting on his bed. "What the - !" Past Spock said. Spock clamped his mouth shut. "Look. I'm you. I traveled back in the past to tell you." Spock whispered harshly in his ear. "Soon, an alien creature will attack you and capture you. Break out of this trap. You can. Get up. Time travel back in time to star date 17:41:72, 78:43. Run to this room. Tell yourself what I'm telling you right now. Then leave the room. Book a superhero for the next day. Turn on the docking bay. Then go back to your own time. Goodbye, past self." Past Spock intended to reply, but Spock left the room before anything could be said.

_Superman . . . Spiderman . . ._ Spock was scanning the List Of Heroes. _Captain America. I'll choose Captain America._

"I've found the docking bay on their starship. Are you sure this is the right starship?" Dr. America asked. "This is a Federation ship. It looks like it could take care of itself." Captain America once again checked his Villanometer. "This is the one." He replied. 'JJJJjjjjjrrrrrooooo' Went the PatriotiCar as it landed on the docking bay of the starship where the villain Captain America had been seeking was wreaking havoc.

"Damnit . . ." Mumbled Leonard McCoy. "I'm a doctor, not a starship pilot." The alien, who called himself Grimore, ordered McCoy to pilot the starship. McCoy told him he was not a starship pilot, and Grimore promptly slapped him in the face and told him to 'Pilot this Flanging ship to Csarthon!'. McCoy was worried not only about himself, but also about Kirk. McCoy knew Kirk had a 3-hour oxygen pack equipped in case of emergency, but was it enough? Out of nowhere, an unknown voice said "So we're here to rescue someone?"

Dr. America activated the Zangel Fryer Laser Gun. _Somehow, I don't think this mission will be easy._ Dr. America charged into the main room of the starship with Captain America, guns blazing.

Montgomery Scott saw them first. Captain America, and his second in command, Dr. America, charged into the room with their high-tech new laser guns firing at Grimore. Grimore deflected the first three laser bolts with a simple flick of his personal laser deflector shield, but the fourth bolt hit Grimore in his shoulder. Grimore emitted a cry of pain, but quickly regained his composure. He shot a laser beam at the team, Captain and Doctor, but missed. Dr. America ran to Scotty, and pulled out an Instant Medical Kit. He opened the kit and took out one of the tablets while Captain America distracted Grimore. Dr. America shoved a medical tablet into Scotty's mouth. "Swallow." He said. Scotty swallowed. Instantly, Scotty felt better. He stood up. "Wh - What was that?" He asked Dr. America. "A Megaheal. You'll feel enhanced for 24 hours. Then the effects will wear off. We'll heal you better later." Dr. America replied. Captain America threw a punch to Grimore's face, but Grimore grabbed his fist, yanked it back, and threw him across the room. Grimore ran towards Captain America. When he reached him, he yanked back his fist, readying himself for the final blow. He fell face first on the floor. That's when Captain America blacked out.

When Captain America woke up, the first thing he heard was a calm voice. "Mr. America. Mr. America, wake up." Captain America opened his eyes. "He is alive, but badly injured. He is in grave need of healing." The voice said. "Who are you?" Asked Captain America. "I am Spock, Mr. America." Said Spock. "Don't call me Captain America." Said Captain America. "Call me Dick. Dick Grayson."

Captain Kirk was meditating on a small, lush forested, lightly gravitational planet he had found in search for an alternate source of oxygen.

He called it Pluto.

THE END


End file.
